Remember, remember - a blogfic
by ViciousVigilante
Summary: An account of documents found in Norsefire archives after the Revolution. This fic uses movie canon
1. Preface - purpose of this blog

**Preface - the purpose of this blog**

I'm starting this blog on the first anniversary of Guy Fawkes Day revolution for a reason. All those speeches and posts celebrating the fall of Sutler's regime seem to omit an important point. In the previous century and in the early years of this one it was common opinion that totalitarianism and oppressive governments firmly belong to history, that Hitler's and Stalin's example was enough for the world not to follow in their footsteps. It wouldn't, it couldn't happen again.

But it did. Less than a century since the destruction of fascism and a mere few decades since the fall of the Soviet Union a single crisis proved to be enough to plunge this country into a decade of darkness and tyranny. I believe it's because we had forgotten what living in a dictatorship really meant. 1984 was just a book, a parable, a theoretical warning, even as it crept into reality. A little known fact is that the notorious London's CCTV system, now dubbed "the eye of Sauron" was set up not by Norsefire government, but by a nominally democratic government years before the rise of the fascists.

Perhaps the problem could be explained by the lack of a means to spread the word about the atrocities common for the 20th century dictatorships. But now, as we have the Internet and social networks, we must use them to spread the word.

This blog is dedicated to just that. I'm currently working in the Nose and Finger archives to gather information for a history book on the so-called Reclamation and "follow-up" repressions. I have to thank the Provisional government for opening them mere weeks after the revolution. Now we can witness the truth of what Norsefire really was about, the truth hidden by the Mouth's ubiquitous propaganda. I'm witnessing meticulously arranged records of the work of a terrifyingly efficient mass murder machine and, frankly, I'd fear for my sanity had I not the means of sharing this with you.

I'll update the blog as soon as I find any noteworthy documents. Feel free to share them anywhere you like.


	2. Doc1 - what you get for helping people

**Document 1 - what you get for helping people**

The following documents belong to the so-called "stability" period when the Reclamation process was mostly over and the Finger's and Nose's operations fell into a certain routine. That included, apart from the obvious ceaseless monitoring and nightly sweeps, using a vast network of informants, many of them willingly cooperating with Sutler's regime. That's a sad truth, and it will remain a blot on Britain's history. The tyranny wouldn't last so long without support from the very people it oppressed, or at least a fraction of them.

Another point of interest in what you're about to read is that there existed another category of crimes, apart from having wrong beliefs, skin color or sexual preference, and that was willing aid to those minorities, or at least turning a blind eye. That's right, failure to report your neighbor made you a criminal. So, without further comment, read and share this evidence:

_C-14-2027-893-NOSE_

_CLASSIFIED – AUTHORIZATION CODE D OR HIGHER_

_Informant report_

_Codename: Slim_

_Category: Residential_

_Location: Stockwell park estate, Lambeth, London_

_Essence: Slim reports that his neighbour, a Ms. Roberts, has been renting out a room in her flat for about 1.5 years. He adds that during the last 2 months her lodger was a person in mid-twenties of Semitic features (shape of nose, hair color and texture, etc.). Slim also adds that at least once a week on Friday evenings a group of 5-10 people with similarly Semitic features gathers at the flat, presumably for performing Jewish rituals. Slims is concerned for the well-being of local Anglican newborns and begs to take further action._

_Action: Report forwarded to local Finger division_

_B-12-2027-551-FINGER_

_CLASSIFIED – AUTHORIZATION CODE D OR HIGHER_

_Operation Report_

_Reason for action: C-14-2027-893-NOSE_

_Location: Stockwell park estate, Lambeth, London_

_Forces: 5th Southwest London Finger squad, 15 operatives_

_Description: Operation commenced at 8 P.M. during the alleged Jewish ritual. Observer reported arrival of 6 objects between 7 and 8 P.M. Entrance forced by disengaging the lock with personal firearms. The objects offered little resistance. Operation over at 8.10 PM_

_Results: List of objects apprehended:_

_Aaronson, 47_

_Abramovitz, 42_

_Frenkel, 19 – offered resistance, terminated on sight_

_Lenderman, 27_

_Roberts, 59_

_Vanstein, 18_

_Wolowitz, 68_

_Wolowitz, 65,_

_On-sight interrogation and search yielded confirmation of Jewish ritual. Upon interrogation objects transferred to sanitation department*_

*The sanitation department in question actually was a subdivision of the Finger concerned with distributing undesirables to death camps. The use of euphemisms in the fascist's paperwork is so extensive that one could think they were actually ashamed of their deeds.


End file.
